


Thorin Oakenshield sketch

by Tarasque



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasque/pseuds/Tarasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork - Something Ori might have doodled on the frontpage of some parchement!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Oakenshield sketch

Thorin Oakenshield as portrayed by Richard Armitage.

Thought I might as well upload it here. Ballpoint pen on printing paper, background added in photoshop. Sketch done at work (can't remember what I should have been doing instead, certainly not doodling hot dwarves in front of the computer).

 


End file.
